


She Calls To Me

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Not Canon Compliant, Professor Hermione Granger, Severus Snape Lives, Werewolf Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Returning to Britain leads to an unexpected discovery – one that will change everything for Severus.





	She Calls To Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** G3 - Snape must return to the British wizarding world, and in doing so, finds his mate.  
**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
**Creature:** Werewolf  
**Word Count/Art Medium:** 1050 words  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.  
**Notes:** Many thanks to my beta for looking over.  
**Summary:** Returning to Britain leads to an unexpected discovery – one that will change everything for Severus.

Severus cleared his throat, walking along the empty corridor of Hogwarts. It was strange being back in the castle, but upon returning to the British wizarding world, he knew he’d have to pay the Headmistress a visit. 

Truth be told, Minerva was one of his closest friends, and he’d never hear the end of it if she found out he didn’t visit her first.

Approaching the Headmaster’s Office, he spoke the password - which Minerva had shared in her last letter - and entered. Once he went up the steps, he paused before knocking. Sniffing the air, he could smell cinnamon and biscuits. He knocked on the door.

“Come in, Severus,” her familiar voice rang out.

Holding back a smile, Severus stepped inside. “Minerva,” he greeted, approaching the desk. She looked well - being Headmistress suited her. 

“Oh, Severus, lad, let me get a good look at you.” Minerva stood and went around to the front of her desk. She looked him up and down. “You looked well, all things considered.”

“Spending some time abroad was good for me,” Severus told her. 

“Remus said you were in a good space after spending some time with him,” she said, sitting back against her desk.

“I’ve made some adjustments to the Wolfsbane, and it’s been quite successful.” Severus smiled. “That’s actually the reason I’ve returned to Britain. I have an appointment with St. Mungo’s to share my research.”

“Severus, that’s wonderful,” Minerva said. “Has the updated potion helped with the full moon?”

“It has,” Severus said. “It’s been tolerable.”

“Have you found a place to live? You know I don’t think you should return to Spinner’s End.” Minerva gave him a firm look.

“I sold Spinner’s End,” Severus told her. “And I’ve rented a flat in Knockturn Alley, which I’m surprised at how well the Alley’s been cleaned up.”

“It was one of Kingsley’s first acts as Minister.” Minerva smiled, a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

“Honestly, Minerva? The Minister?” 

She coughed, trying to hide her smile. “What can I say? He’s a powerful wizard.”

“That’s always been your weakness, hasn’t it, Minerva?” he teased.

“Severus,” she hissed, shaking her head. “Shall I fetch us some tea?”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Severus said, sitting down in the chair. 

Minerva snapped her fingers. A young House-Elf appeared. “Mipsy, could you please get Severus and I some tea?”

“Of course, Headmistress,” Mipsy said, nodding and disappearing. 

“Was that House-Elf wearing a dress?”

“One of our staff members insisted,” Minerva said, trying to hide another smile but failing. “The Elves have been quite pleased.”

“Who in Merlin’s name wo-”

At that moment, Minerva’s office door swung open and someone strolled in, saying, “Minerva, I can’t f-”

She stopped, eyes wide. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you had company.”

“No worries, Hermione,” Minerva said, smiling. 

Severus let out a laugh, startling the young Professor. “I should have known Miss Granger would be the one behind the elf clothing, or should I say, Mrs Weasley?” He looked at her curiously.

Hermione shook her head. “Oh, no, but it’s actually Professor Granger.”

“And what do you teach, _Professor_ Granger?” Severus asked.

Hermione stepped forward, smiling. “Transfiguration.”

“And you must be the Head of House I assume?”

“Naturally,” Hermione said, clearly quite proud of herself. “I didn’t know you’ve returned to England, Professor. Welcome back.”

“Severus, if you must,” he told her. “I most certainly am no longer your professor, or anyone's for that matter.”

“Severus,” she said quietly, smiling at him.

The way that she said his name struck a chord with him. He shifted in his seat, subtly sniffing the air. She smelled like vanilla and coconut… a sweetness that was practically making his mouth water. He cleared his throat, subconsciously wetting his lips.

“Tea’s arrived,” Minerva announced, breaking him from his trance.

“Well, I’ll leave you both to catching up,” Hermione said, clearing her throat. “Severus, it was nice to see you. You certainly look well.”

He scoffed. “Well, being a werewolf has certainly changed my outlook on things.” 

“Well, I’m glad to see you healthy,” Hermione said once more. She smiled at him before looking at Minerva. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Of course, Hermione, I’ll Floo you.” 

Casting one last glance at Severus, Hermione turned and left the room, unaware that Severus’s gaze was on her arse as she walked away.

“So, you want to tell me what that was all about?” Minerva asked, looking at Severus expectantly. 

He let out a deep sigh. “Minerva.”

“What is it?” she asked, sitting upright.

“I think she’s my mate.”

She sputtered. “I beg your pardon.”

Severus shook his head. “I… Merlin, Minerva, I wanted to…” He let out another deep breath as he felt his wolf stir near the surface. “She’s definitely the one.”

“How can you tell?” she asked, preparing their tea.

“The way she smelled… It was mouth-watering, to say the least,” Severus said, before clearing his throat.

“Ah,” Minerva said. “And how come you didn’t know until now?” She looked at him curiously. 

“I didn’t see Granger after I was turned, so it makes sense that I wouldn’t have known until just now.”

“Well, then, it looks like you and Hermione have some catching up to do,” Minerva said, a coy smile on her face. 

“Is she seeing anyone?” Severus asked, though the very thought pained him now that he knew she was his mate.

“No, she’s quite dedicated to the school and her students.” Minerva smiled. “I know how your brain works, Severus, she won’t be disappointed.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Hermione’s always been more mature for her age, and she’s always admired and respected you.” Minerva grinned. “She’s asked about you, the past two years you’ve been gone, you know.” 

Severus nodded. “I’m not quite sure how to proceed.”

“Well, then it’s good I’ve inherited some of Albus’s meddling.” Minerva was practically gleeful. “I’ll have the two of you set up in no time.”

Severus sipped at his tea, his mind racing. While he had been unsure before, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind now that returning to Britain had been the right call for him.

_ Hermione,_ his wolf purred quietly, pleased.

He looked forward to getting acquainted with his newfound mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to show your appreciation for the author via kudos/comments below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of HP Creatures Halloween Mini Fest 2019, a currently ongoing anonymous fest. The author will be revealed in early November.


End file.
